Revenge has never been so sweet
by oOo GuArDiAn AnGel oOo
Summary: He killed her father and possibly her best friend, her motive revenge her mission kill Alex Rider... but does she really want to?
1. Chapter 1

She wanted to rip every organ out of his freakin body! She didn't know wheter to cry or scream. She was just informed that her dad was just killed and it was his entire fault. First Yassen then her own father! And it was because of this stupid boy who just had to do his stupid job with stupid M16. She picked up a paintball gun and went through the course, dodging paintballs and shooting at the other team hitting them at the vital points which were covered by bullet proof material. Lexi Storm took out all her anger on the other team. She could totally feel the anger bubbling behind her ice blue eyes; she pushed back her raven black hair. Lexi was absolutely gorgeous, she had flawless skin, her hair was shoulder length and layered, and her voice was like silk but she was also one of Scorpia's top agents, she was dangerous. "Lex Mr. D'Arc wants to see you." A low voice whispered in her ear she turned. "Thanks Jake." She smiled at the handsome brunette who had glowing green eyes, "See ya later!" With that she ran off to Mr. D'Arc's office.

(APV)

Alex Rider sat at his desk in math class. His chocolate brown eyes were drawn to the window. He saw her, he knew he did. First time he did was when he was at Herod Sayle's mansion, he smelt her orchid perfume. Next he spotted her with Yassen in the South of France when he was with Sabina. Right Sabina his "girlfriend" Alex sighed his life was already hard enough and now he has to deal with her.

"_Alex does this make me look fat?" _ She would whine "_It totally does!! I need to go on a diet!!" _ And then she would storm off. Alex rolled his eyes at the thought he faced the front, Master Helope was teaching the Pythagoras therom . Suddenly there was a brief knock at the door, Master Heopes opened the door. Principle Halls was at the door, he walked in the class and immediately everyone sat straight in there desks,

"Good morning class!" He said dully "Good morning Principle Halls." The class said like robots in sync. "I wan to introduce everyone to a new student here at our beloved school." He motioned the person to come in. Alex gasped quietly which caused Sabina to glare at him, it was _her_. As in this is the girl who was with Yassen, Alex tilted his head slightly this was the first good look he had of her. "Wow." Was all Alex murmured eyes still fixed on the new girl Sabina elbowed him in the sides. "Everyone this is Lexi Smith, she will be joining you for the rest of the year. Some guy whooped at the back, girls started whispering quickly and Alex was still staring. Lexi had a way of creating chaos. "Who would like to be Lexi's guide for this week?" All hands shot up even Alex's, Sabina pulled his hand down, obviously she was seeing red. Lexi flipped her gorgeous silky black hair back, "How about you Alex?" Master Heopes "You were new and know what it feels like."

Alex looked up "Sure Master Heopes, that be great." Groans filled the whole room "Okay guys you still can talk with her! But Alex will be her guide, Ms. Smith can you please take that seat in front of Alex?" Lexi strutted over and sat down. "He-ey!" Ryan Kop, the class player smiled a dazzling smile, "Hey." Lexi smiled coolly back unfazed. Ryan looked confused so he tried again, "Wow am I in heaven cause you look like an angel." He said in a low voice in her ear. "I know." Lexi playfully slapped his arm. Ryan looked as if he might melt. Alex felt something bubble up inside of him… was he jealous?


	2. Chapter 2

As the class dragged on Alex noticed he was not in his character around this girl. His usual cautious and careful nature now turned into a defenseless care free attitude. Alex tried shaking off the feeling but he couldn't, there was this…feeling around this girl that just made him--. He stopped in mid thought; he didn't have a crush on her... did he? Well she is gorgeous, smart, funny, -- just cause she was all those things didn't make him like her... did it? He looked over at his supposed girlfriend who was drilling holes into the back of Lexi's head. Suddenly Lexi turned to Sabina "Do you have an extra pen?" Sabina smirked "Not for you I don't" Lexi's ice blue eyes hardened as she sneered back at Sabina, "Alex do you have a pen I could borrow?" She said flirtatiously flipping her hair. For the first time in history Alex was at a loss of words. "Uhh ehh Sure." He stuttered reaching for a pen in his pocket. He gave it to Lexi, "Thanks!" She smiled a dazzling smile and turned back around. He could almost feel Sabina bubbling over with jealousy. Finally the bell rang and everyone got up, and ran out of the class. It was now lunch; Alex sat down at his usual table with the usual people, Sabina and Tom. Alex felt his eyes scan the room but abruptly stopped. He was letting his guard down to quickly; he needed to keep his barrier up to keep himself safe. Suddenly Alex felt heat rush to his cheeks, Lexi had just entered the room, and she unsurely glanced around the cafeteria and spotted Alex and started walking in that direction.

"Speak of the devil..." Sabina muttered. Alex felt himself bubble up with anger.

"You know what!" He said to Sabina. "Shut Up!!"

Sabina looked taken aback and so did Tom.

"Hey guys!" Lexi's voice broke the awkward silence. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No not at all." Tom grinned moving over to make some room for her.

"Thanks." Lexi smiled.

"So Alex where were you last month?" Sabina asked totally ignoring Lexi's presence.

"The flu." Alex replied plainly.

"For the whole month?" Lexi cocked her eyebrow.

"Well Mr. Rider— " Tom started.

"Your last name is Rider?" Lexi questioned, there was a flash of anger in her eyes. Alex looked at his friends, they didn't seem to see it but he sure did.

"Yeah…." Alex said guarded. Lexi suddenly looked very uncomfortable. She began to fiddle with her ring, a few seconds later her phone began to ring. She smiled apologetically as she walked out of the cafeteria to answer it.

(LPV)

"When you told me you were letting me take a break and go back to a normal life, you did not tell me Alex Rider would be at this freakin school!" She hissed into the phone. "And don't even try lying to me!"

"Lexi... please calm down." D'Arc said calmly. "We knew he was there…. We are testing you."

"Testing me?!" Lexi whisper screamed. "For what?? How fast I can kill him?!"

"Lexi –"

She snapped the phone shut, and she took a deep breath in and walked back into the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to kill him… so badly…

"I want to kill him… so badly….. but how?" She thought to herself, she was now sitting in science class with Mr. Copper.

"Today children we will be dissecting frogs." He announced, Lexi felt sick she hated using animals just to learn about science and most of all she hated blood. Weird to think of isn't it? A professional spy afraid of blood, a girl with a license to kill was afraid of blood, its quite sad really. She only passed her Scorpia test because of _him_, she honestly had no experience in killing anyone. _He_ was the one who killed her targets for her…. But now he was gone, and it was all Alex's fault. Now that Yassen was gone…. Scorpia was bound to find out that she couldn't kill people then she would probably be snipped. Lexi shuddered at the thought as she tried to listen to Mr. Copper.

"Lexi Smith…. Your partner is…" Mr. Copper looked through his notes; Ryan looked at her and crossed his fingers, "Alex Rider.' Lexi felt her jaw drop but quickly closed her mouth.

"How am I going to do this?" she asked herself "I could stab him, right here right now but there would be way to many witnesses….. not to mention tons of blood." Lexi walked over and sat on the barstool next to Alex,

"Hey." He greeted her

"Hi." Lexi said her voice shaking

"Whats wrong?" Alex looked concerned.

"Im trying to figure out which way I can kill you without using a weapon." Lexi thought to herself biting her lip.

"Nothing I just hate dissecting things." Lexi said

"Yah… its sad how they use animals for science." He said softly.

Lexi smiled "Finally someone who understands!"

"Okay class…..BEGIN" Mr. Copper exclaimed. Lexi turned around as Alex started cutting the frog. Then Lexi smelt the familiar smell, her hands started getting sweaty. She instantly started to feel sick.

"Mr. Copper, can I go to the nurse please." She mumbled. Mr. Copper's insane eyes flashed on her for a brief second. He sighed,

"Fine but you have to take someone with you just in case you pass out in the hallway." He said lightly without a trace of concern. Ryan was smiling and getting up from where he was seated,

"I'll take her." Alex said he steadied unbalanced Lexi holding her up. Ryan murmured something under his breath as he sat back down by Sabina.

"Hey are you okay?" Alex asked sincerely, Lexi felt a stab of guilt, this guy was actually nice and she wanted to kill him she shook the feeling, it was her fault that Yassen was gone from what Scorpia told her. And also her father.

"Yah im fine." Lexi's voice shook, "I just hate the smell of blood."

"Humans cant smell blood!" Alex raised his eyebrows

"Who said I was human?" Lexi snapped "Blood smells like a mix of rust…. And salt …… ."

Alex laughed softly to himself as he guided her by the elbow to the nurse's office.

"Ms. Rytras Lexi feels sick." Alex explained to the nurse.

"Yah I think she gets that." Lexi smiled. Ms.Rytras laughed,

"Let me guess dissecting?"

"Yah how did you know?!" Lexi said in disbelief.

"There's one every class." Ms. Rytras explained.

"Oh.. right."

"Alex you can go back to class now."

"Oh uhh right…" Alex said "See ya"

"Bye." Lexi waved

After he left Ms. Rytras looked over at her,

"Did you fake fainting?"

"NO!" Lexi's eyebrows furrowed. "I seriously cant stand blood.."

Lexi whipped out her phone, she had enough of this "normal life".

"D'Arc? I need somewhere to go to entertain me." She whispered into the phone.

Alex slouched in his chair throughout L.A class. He tried to study Lexi but didn't have the chance, she went home after the trip to the nurse. There was something weird about her, the way she looked at people with a crucial critical eye, the way her eyes would show anger any time someone said "Rider", the way she seemed to be hiding something.

"Pssst!" Sabina hissed, Alex looked over at her she chucked him a piece of paper without Mr. Lyons seeing. It read;

What's wrong with u?

Sab

He rolled his chocolate brown eyes as he reached for his blue pen…. He stopped. This was the same pen Lexi used, if she was hiding something he could ask M16 to scan the fingerprint and look up for files on her. He reached into his pocket grabbing a small piece of latex material and put the pen in a small plastic bag. He made it look as if he was just switching pens. He grabbed his black pen and scribbled on the note and threw it at Sabina. He wrote,

Nothing…. Why?

Sabina glared at him, Alex returned the stare with a cool glance. For the rest of the class he ignored her at all costs. After the bell rang he ran to Social,

"May I grab something from my bag?" Alex used his best-little-boy voice

"Sure." The teacher said not even looking up from his newspaper.

Alex sped walked to his locker and grabbed his cell phone, a birthday present from Smithers. He glanced around and pressed 8-9-9. Suddenly the cell phone camera was working, he carefully took the blue pen out of his pocket and he took a picture of it. Once it clicked he looked at the picture, sure enough there was another finger print other then his. He sent it to Smithers,

Pls see if u can find anything on this finger print…

-Alex

He quickly texted and put the phone into his bag. Casually he walked back to Social.

"So how was normal life?" Jake asked Lexi on the way to the airport.

"Ehh!! Soo boring!!" Lexi laughed.

They were headed to Spain to make sure that plan "Ice Blood" was happening on schedule. Plan "Ice Blood" was Lexi's own idea, one time in the lab at the Scorpia academy; the teacher showed them a chemical that could freeze any liquid in 10 hours Even molten lava. Lexi asked D'Arc , after class , what would happen if this chemical was put into the water reserves people use to drink. There was a dangerous glint in his eye.

"What a wonderful idea Lexi." He had smiled sinisterly "And then we will make M16 pay us 4 billion dollars for the antidote." Lexi looked out the window, her father would have been proud. She closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair.

"Your father is dead." D'Arc had told her flatly. Lexi forced herself not cry in front of D'Arc,

"How?!"

"Alex Rider…"

"The same Alex that killed Yassen?!"

"Yes." D'Arc said gravely.

Lexi started feeling the hatred bubble in her stomach, but some things didn't match up. Alex seemed nice and considerate not the cold blooded killer Scorpia had told her he was.

"He's probably hiding his true personality." Lexi thought as she drifted off to sleep.

--

"Alex, please report to head quarters." Alex read the note silently as it popped out of his locker. He ripped it to shreds as he walked outside, he then threw it in the garbage can. Alex slowly mounted his bike, "They probably have something on the finger print." Alex grimaced. A high pitched voice disrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Alex!" Sabina smiled, "So what are we doing today?"

"We?!"

"Yes we! Of course you are my boyfriend!"

"Right.. well--"

"Hey Alex give this to Lexi when you see her." Ryan shoved a piece of paper at him and walked off. Alex put the note in his pocket,

"I have to go bye." Alex turned without another word

"Your not meeting _her_ are you?" When Sabina said her it was like she smelt something foul.

"Maybe I am maybe not." Alex mounted on his bike and biked away. He could hear her screaming at him a block away, he smiled to himself. Alex made it to the headquarters and went inside.

"Mr. Rider." Mr. Blunt said gravely "Step into my office." Alex nodded and followed him inside the pale office, he sat him self down on the oh to familiar chair.

"You know the finger print you sent?"

"Yah?" Alex replied nervously.

"How well do you know this person?"

"Not very well…. Just met her today."

"Don't get attached Alex for your own good." Mr. Blunt said flatly, "Lexi Storm is one dangerous girl."

"Storm??"

"Yes her last name is Storm.' Mr. Blunt nodded "She is one of Scorpia's top agents."

"Your kidding right?!"

"No I wish I was…"

"She looks… so normal!" Alex blurted

"Looks can be very deceiving." He said harshly "She has a license to kill and she trained under Yassen."

Alex's mind flashed back to Yassen's final hours, Yassen had told him to go to Venice, to Scorpia, maybe instead of meeting Julia Rothman he was supposed to meet her instead. Alex was very confused.

"And one more thing." Mr.Blunt's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Her father was….."

"Hey Lex.." Jakes voice interrupted her from her dream. "Were boarding the plane now." Lexi smiled up at him,

"Thanks." She stretched out like a cat "Wow im so tired." Jake helped her up. Suddenly Lexi stiffened up and stood perfectly still. She had this "special gift" as Yassen had called it, she could tune her ears to one or two peoples voice and hear what they were saying no matter how close or far away they were. Her blood started to boil, her eyes even showed her anger.

"Alex Rider is here." She murmured

"What?!" Jake asked shocked

"Alex Rider is here and he is going to Spain." She hissed as she ran toward the terminal,

Jake sighed "If only I could tell her." He thought to himself. as he ran after her

Alex sat comfortably in first class. His thoughts were still on what Mr. Blunt had told him.

"He is her father!" Alex practically screamed

"Yes he was……" Mr. Blunt coughed, obviously very uncomfortable.

"How… why….. when?!"

"While he was working for us, you already know this but, he was also working for Scorpia." Mr. Blunt started "He met a agent there and they fell madly in love."

Alex just sat there in complete shock.

" On the mission where he kil-- took care of your parents, his wife gave birth to a beautiful girl." Mr. Blunt looked up at Alex.

"Continue." Alex said through clenched teeth.

"Sadly his wife died shortly after that, since he was still working for us he couldn't protect her as often as he wanted to so he gave her to Yassen to raise." Mr.Blunt let out a soft forced laugh "I can imagine why she was shooting daggers at you."

"Why would she do that?!"

"Well you did tell her your last name was Rider right?" Alex nodded "And this was the time she got the strange phone call?" Alex nodded again

"Well if I am correct, my guess is that Scorpia told her that you killed her father and her mentor." Mr. Blunt leaned back in his chair, " From what I have heard, she was more upset when she found out Yassen died, she seemed only slightly irked when her father died, Yassen was like her father to her. She rarely saw her real father.''

Alex felt something clogging his throat, he swallowed hard. "So your sure Ash was her father?"

"Positive."

"And Yassen was her mentor/father figure?"

"100 sure"

"Wow…. 2 deaths of her family figures in one year….. no wonder she seems to hate me!"

"Yes…. They probably sent her to your school to try to psych you out…. There were reports of her using her beauty to get the best of out agents." Mr. Blunt sighed "Well if you don't mind I need you to help us with a little mission."

Alex rolled his eyes as he sat up and drank his ice cold water. He was being sent to Spain to try to stop Lexi from killing thousands of people. He remembered the first time he saw her, it was in Sayles mansion and she was walking around the huge estate alone. He wanted to talk to her so badly but had to keep his cover. He looked out the window, now he could only hope for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex knew who she was, she was absolutely sure of it. Lexi had an uneasy feeling in her stomach as Alex sat comfortably just a few rows ahead of her in first class. She was now in her flawless disguise. She wore a bleach blonde wig that was cut into a shoulder length shaggy bob, green contacts that could help her see in the dark and sprinkles of freckles on her face. Her makeup was natural though they did do a bit much on her eye shadow. They had her wear the latest fashions, Lexi was the type of girl who liked any style but now she was under cover. Her cover was that she was Kelsey Courtney Sharpe girlfriend to Luke Hinkle, this was Jake, who was on vacation with his mom & dad, who were Scorpia agents and there backup.

"You look amazing." Jake whispered in her ear after the transformation "But I do have to say I miss the ice blue eyes." Lexi giggled as she playfully swatted his bicep

"Well I can truly say I don't miss the brown locks." She twirled a reddish brown curl on his forehead, he looked slightly hurt. "Kidding!" Lexi laughed at his expression. "You know I love your brown curls." She rested her head on his broad shoulders,

"Im going to take a cat nap… stay up just in case." She whispered

"Sweet dreams." He muttered softly to her . She smiled and fell into a deep sleep.

After a while his sweet voice woke her up, "Hey Kelsey … were halfway there." Jake was stroking her hair… actually her wig. Lexi rolled her eyes as she sat up she let out a little groan.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked suddenly attentive.

"My neck kills." Lexi rubbed the back of her nape.

"Here let me rub it." Lexi reluctantly turned as Jake started massaging her back.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Alex was watching a couple behind him a few rows back through his mirror on the back of his I-pod, he felt a stab if guilt "I wonder how Sab is doing." He wondered as he continued watching the young couple, they looked as if they were madly in love with each other. He felt a sudden sadness overcome him "I wonder what love feels like." He thought, "I wonder if me and Sab would be that close…." Now the guy was rubbing the girls neck. The girl thanked the guy with a peck on the cheek as she got up and made her way to the washroom.

The girl walked past him, he caught a whiff of her perfume-- orchids. "Strange…." He said to himself. On her way back she smiled at him

"Bonjour." She said with a French accent, he nodded to her. She sat back down beside her boyfriend. Carefully, he kept watching the "happy couple". They were definitely spies, they were whispering much to often, the girl kept playing with her necklace which Alex guessed was either a laser or a hypnotic device. The guy was saying something to her, there was a flash of anger in her "green" eyes. Alex could feel the coldness of Lexi's ice blue eyes creeping up his shoulders. He was then on 110 sure that the girl was none other then the infamous Lexi Storm.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Once we land we have to change again." Lexi muttered as she stretched her arm.

"Yup." Jake agreed as he put his arm around her shoulder "He totally knows who we are."

"Why don't we mess with his mind a little?" Lexi smiled mischievously

"I like the way you think." Jake said in a low voice.

Lexi took out her compact mirror, she grabbed her blood red lipstick and wrote on the mirror "Stop stalking me!" She angled it perfectly so that when Alex looked at his Ipod the only thing he would see is the message.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Stop stalking me, he smiled to himself. That definitely was the feisty Lexi he knew, he couldn't take them down here to many witnesses... or was it _them_ he was taking out. He casually turned around to observe, the guy seemed really familiar to him. Lexi gave Alex a little flirtatious wave and blew him a kiss. He rolled his eyes, why was she trying to mess him up? He already knew who she was. He turned back around only 5 more hours until he could get off the plane

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jake and Lexi were trying there best to hold in their laughter. The look on Alex's face was priceless, when she blew him the kiss he immediately whipped out his cell phone probably to text his _girlfriend_. She smirked, she wasn't going to be his girlfriend for much longer. Suddenly Lexi got a text on her blackberry, it was from Ryan.

"Whose Ryan?" Jake asked with an edge of jealousy.

"My boyfriend.." Lexi joked "No he is a guy in my class."

"Oh." Jake leaned back on his chair.

"Don't worry he's not a threat." Lexi winked at him.

2HAWT4U Hey Lex! Where ya been?

8LEXI8: Sick :

2HAWT4U That sux! I miss u like crazy

Jake who was reading over her shoulder coughed, Lexi gently jabbed him in the ribs

8LEXI8: Awww that is sooo sweet!! I should b back in a month try not to die ehhe

2HAWT4U well I always have Sab to keep me company.. shes kinda cute.

Lexi gasped,

8LEXI8 OMG u like _her_?!

2HAWT4U kidding babe ur the only one 4 me

8LEXI8: g2g see ya later

2HAWT4U: Your not mad r u?

8LEXI8 has signed off at 5:54pm

Lexi reached for a pad of paper and a pen, after writing on it she asked for the flight attendant.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Just to let u know Ryan thinks Sabina is cute…. Might want to watch him – L

Alex raised his eyebrows and turned to her , Lexi waved her phone at him. He scribbled on the piece of paper

And I should care y? - Alex

He then chucked it at Lexi, it just skimmed the top of the chair. Lexi stuck out her tongue at him as she went to go retrieve the piece of paper. Her eyes went wide and she cocked her eyebrow at him, he nodded, Lexi looked completely shocked. She carefully wrote on the piece of paper and threw it at him,

So should I tell him that she's available? – L

Sure I was gonna end it anyway-A

O – L

"We are now ready to land please put your seatbelts on." The captain announced. Once they landed Lexi walked by Alex with her luggage, her orchid perfume was strong.

"Aurivor Alex." With that she exited the plane with her "boyfriend" behind her. Quickly Alex followed them, he was around 5 people back from them. They knew that he couldn't take them down here, he needed to follow them to the lab where the chemicals were being mixed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Is he following us?" Lexi asked without turning.

"Yup." Jake said

"Okay." She twisted the topaz stone on her necklace, and put it on the silent walkie talkie function "Send in the clones."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Then they headed for the washrooms, Alex was silently following them. Suddenly Lexi came out and was walking towards the north exit with her luggage, while the guy she was with exited to the east exit. Alex made a mental not of that and was about to move, but then he saw Lexi again walk out of the washroom and went to the east exit. Alex was alarmed, how many Lexi's were there?! After a while 2 more Lexi's came out and went to the west and the south exits, same with the guy she was with. It was either they were holograms or Alex's mind was getting affected by the heat. He decided to move on to the area he had to stay in.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Gone?" Lexi whispered into her necklace.

"Gone lets move." Jake replied in a flat tone.

Lexi had made another transformation, she was now wearing a natural color red wig that was cut to have side bangs and was layered. She still kept the green contacts but switched from a jade green to a mint green, she needed to keep it green so that she could see in the dark. Her complexion was now fine and a peachy color, a tad darker then her usual skin color, she lost the freckles and now had a clear clip on nose ring. She also had 3 earrings per ear now, they may have looked real to everyone around her put she only had 1 true earring, the other 2 earrings were microscopic bombs that could take down a building in 3 seconds flat. She dressed casually in a miniskirt and a short sleeve top, both were made out of bullet proof material. Lexi slung her back pack over her shoulders and walked out of the washroom, she took down the out of order sign and walked over to the fountain were she was to meet Jake.

"Hey." A low voice greeted her. She looked up to face the guy, he had piercing silver eyes and dark chocolate hair he had a well built. Lexi began quickly studying him, of course it wasn't Jake if it was he would have said something by now. This guy seemed smart, funny and a hopeless romantic, 98 of the time she was right.

"Hey." She flashed him a dazzling smile, he seemed to melt. Lexi smiled to herself she still had a way of getting what she wanted.

"Hey Kelsey." Jake, who now had jet black hair with a blue streak wearing skinnies and a black fall out boy shirt with white high tops, said as he wrapped his arm around Lexi's waist protectively, "Who's this?"

"I am Angelo." He replied coolly "And you are?"

"Luke… Kelsey's boyfriend."

Angelo looked shocked he turned to Lexi, "Is this true."

Lexi blushed, "Yah its true."

"Oh." Angelo looked at the ceiling, "Well I'll see you around."

"See ya." Lexi waved and with that Angelo was gone. Jake rolled his eyes

"Stop being so beautiful so we….I can focus on the mission!'

Lexi giggled "Sorry it's a habit."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Are you Donovan?" Alex said to a guy around his age once he got out of the car.

"No… I am Antonio, Donovan left to get you at the airport." Antonio replied

"Oh… so your both with the C.I.A?"

"Yes." Antonio looked somewhat uncomfortable "Here let me show you to your room." Alex followed him inside the huge mansion, he was led to a room that had marble flooring and striped wall paper.

"Tell me if you need anything." Antonio left without another word.

Suddenly there was a loud thump outside Alex's door, he cautiously opened the door and in fell Antonio knocked out cold. Alex quickly checked for a pulse, thankfully there was still one. Then an item was jabbed to his back, he knew this shape all to well, it was the back of a gun.

"Don't move or else I'll shoot." The gruff voice barked.

Alex immediately whipped out with a fierce back kick; the guy swiftly moved and grabbed his foot. Alex finally looked at the guy and smiled.

"I thought I recognized you." Alex laughed.

"Yah noticed." The guy gave him a high five, "We have to talk."

"Before she catches on right?"

"Yup and she's actually really smart……" His voice trailed

…………………………….

Lexi was waiting at the lab for Jake; he was out doing some surveillance. She started doodling on the piece of paper she was using. First she started off with simple hearts, then intricate flowers then started writing. She was almost finished, until she came back to reality and actually looked at what she was writing. Immediately she stopped and tore the picture to shreds. She wrote down _his_ name. With all the hearts and flowers around it!

"EHMAGWAD!!" Lexi muttered under her breath. She would have let out an ear piercing scream but there were to many personal around her. Lexi swiftly looked around and took out a folded piece of paper. She gingerly unfolded it, Lexi smoothed out the creases. It was her only picture of her dad, of Ash the double agent. Even though she actually never had met him she always felt a strong connection. Yassen has always told her that she looked like her mother more than her father. She quickly wiped away a tear as she put the picture away. She let out a deep sigh, this was the reason she hated _him, _ she hated Alex Rider.


	5. Chapter 5

After an hour of waiting for Jake, Lexi decided to go back to the hotel

After an hour of waiting for Jake, Lexi decided to go back to the hotel. Once she got there she carefully opened the door, poisonous tipped darts in hand. She went through all the rooms and other hiding places she could possibly think of. No one was there Lexi suddenly got really worried. She tried calling him on his phone, she tried the walkie talkies, the watch everything. What else would he have on him! She thought angrily, suddenly she had a great idea, his tracking device. Lexi turned her watch, which had multiple functions, and turned on the tracking signal. He was near, in the room….. This stunned Lexi, she followed the beeping until she got into the kitchen, she gasped, on the island was a knife stabbed into it. Lexi cautiously walked over, I already searched this room she thought. Jake's tracking device was beside a note that was stabbed by a knife it read:

Lexi if you want to see Jake again you must be at the fancy Siesta on 67 street and 7th avenue at 6 sharp. Don't bother getting in disguise. Bring the serum

P.S Don't bring me the fake or I will shoot him

Alex Rider

Attached to the note there was a picture of Jake tied up to a chair in shekels, and Alex holding a gun to his head .The blood started boiling in her veins. If he harmed a hair on Jake's head she was going to kill him slowly, no matter how much blood there was going to be. Jake was her only friend left on earth that Alex had not killed yet. She opened her suitcase and rummaged through it. Then she took a quick shower to wash off all the makeup, took out her contacts and took off the wig. Lexi got a hold of her white halter dress flowed waist down, she tied her hair up into a messy bun and grabbed her black heels. Lexi carefully unlocked the chest that she had in her suitcase, and grabbed 2 test tubes and stuck them on her gun belt buckled to her thigh. She looked at the clock 5:45pm, she ran down the stairs and hailed a taxi. As they were coming closer to the building she realized it was a humongous mansion. Lexi paid the taxi driver and went inside,

"Hola senorita." A deep voice said from behind her, she turned it was "Angelo". She had been played.

"Lemme guess your names not actually Angelo is it."

He just smiled coldly a led her inside, surprisingly there was a party happening.

"Hola Lexi." Lexi could hear the smirk in his voice

She whipped around "Where's Jake?"

"That's no way to treat you host is it?" Alex looked at her in the eyes.

Lexi studied his every move, there were no signs of nervousness, anger or frustration, he must have killed Jake.

"I haven't killed him yet senorita." Alex said smug, almost reading her mind "First we shall dance."

He led her to the dance floor, she jerked her hand away

"Dance with me." He said to her softly,

"Im doing this for Jake." She muttered

Alex flashed a smile at her, Lexi felt the anger come back.

"Well since im here might as well ask him questions." She thought

Alex twirled her around, her dress twirled with her.

"So… can I ask you something?" Lexi asked

"Ask away." He said

"Why did you kill my parents?" Lexi's voice cracked but she regained her posture as he dipped her. His face didn't show anything,

"I didn't kill your parents." He said calmly. Lexi felt a strange wave of emotion,

"Liar." She hissed as Alex spun her out and back in.

"Im not lying." He said seriously.

"That's not what Scorpia told me." Anger showed easily in her ice blue eyes.

"Hmmm I wonder who to trust." He mocked " Sabotage, CORruPtion, Intelligence and Assassination… oh I totally trust that name."

His words cut life swords,

"What's your problem…. Your parents didn't die."

"That's were you're wrong mon Cherie." He said flatly not making eye contact.

"Really……."

"Yes… now im guessing you want Jake back?" Alex obviously uncomfortable,

"Duh!"

"Serum."

Lexi hesitated, she casually lifted up her dress to losten the gun belt and let it drop softly. Alex's eyes went huge, Lexi didn't know why it was either that she just did that or that she actually had a loaded gun with her.

"If I do this SCORPIA's going to kill me….. but then theres Jake…" Her voice trailed as she shut her eyes and handed him the serum.

"Let Jake out please." He said into his rose that was pinned onto his Armani suit. There was no answer. Lexi showed her anger this time,

"Where is he." She said through clenched teeth, she snatched the tube back. "And I trusted you." Alex evidently saw the pain in her eye,

"Honestly I didn't plan this." Alex left without another word with Lexi right on his heels.

"Where are you going?" Lexi said

"Figuring out where Jake is."

Lexi looked in his troubled eyes, he was telling the truth. Alex pressed on his DS.

"This is no time to PLAY!" Hollered Lexi in utter disbelief. Alex let out a little boyish grin, he showed her the screen. It was a tracker screen,

"Whaa—" Lexi stuttered

"Scorpia's not the only one with the cool toys." He pointed to Lexi's necklace. He ran over to the parking lot "Coming?"

Lexi raised her eyebrow , she was going to get shot for even coming here, even though she was here to save Jake, might as well go out with a bang. She nodded as she followed him over to a sleek silver Ferrari,

"Are you serious!!" Lexi's eye's popped

"Yup." Alex got in and unlocked the doors Lexi slid in.

"Aren't you only like 15?"

"Yes… Smithers gave this to me for my birthday." Alex ran his hand lovingly over the dashboard "It drives wherever I think."

"Your kidding?"

"No im not…." Alex's eyes were now on the road "Can you keep an eye on the tracker?"

Lexi nodded and held the red DS in her hands,

"It says he's at the…… the LAB?!" Lexi was shocked "Why is he there?"

"Scorpia found out." He said plainly not meeting her eyes

"Found out what?!"

The car filled with silence except for the radio that was playing,

" Why don't you tell him that im leaving never come back again you've found somebody who does it better than he can No more making you cry no more grey skies girl we flyin in the G5 G5--" Alex pushed the off button

"Jesse McCartney makes me sick." He said eyes still on the road

"I actually like Jesse." Lexi smiled. Another period of awkward silence,"You know you can tell me.. about Jake."

Alex's face gave nothing away, "Promise you wont freak?"

"……. Well im not making any promises…. so might as well know… heck might as well know everything you know it's a 2 hour ride."

Alex laughed easily then he got serious

"Your sure?"

"Yeah… bring it." Alex gently took the DS from her and held down the start button, it started beeping he moved it closer to Lexi,

"Do you have any bugs on you?"

Lexi smiled sheepishly and took out her "retainer" and chucked it out the window,

"It wasn't on." Lexi looked down at her heels

"You sure?" Lexi nodded, He let out a sigh "Jakes a double agent."

Lexi bit down on her lip, she was stunned into silence, there was no way he was a double agent…. There were those odd times that he wasn't there for a while but he said he was always on a different mission then her. This hurt Lexi more then a paintball in the face, Jake was the guy who helped her out when she first got there.. and now he was a double agent… like her father. She leaned back into the chair as Alex continued to talk.

"Yassen……" His voice trailed "Was my friend…. My protector." Lexi searched his chocolate brown eyes, sadness filled them.

"He could have killed me twice and he saved my skin more then once….. then Cray killed him… because he tried to save me."

She bit down harder and harder on her lip.

"And Ash….. he was my godfather."

Lexi looked out the window, she couldn't let Alex see her cry.

"Hey are you okay?" His warm hand grasped her shoulder

"Yeah im fine." A single tear ran down her cheek, Alex gently wiped it away,

"Just that everything I knew was a lie….. but besides that im fine."

"…… So you believe me?"

"…………………." Lexi just kept watching the sun go down. Thoughts ran around her head, what if he was trying to trick her? What if he was telling the truth? For the rest of the ride to the lab she was silent. Once again she was in the position she was fighting herself, trying to find the real Lexi. She let out a deep sigh as another lone tear ran down her cheek. The DS was beeping louder and louder once they had made it to the lab, Jake's signal was getting stronger he was around here somewhere. Lexi, who was still wearing her dress grabbed her gun belt and took out the tranquilizer darts. Alex motioned her over to the side of the wall and put his finger to his lips. He lashed out a powerful side kick that broke down the door. There sat Jake who seemed unconscious. Lexi rushed to his side and gently moved the gag off his mouth,

"Jake…. Jakey.." Lexi was on the verge of tears. He had bruises and cuts all over his whole body. Lexi caressed his face, his eyes fluttered open, his green eyes alert.

"Lex…"

She hugged him tight

"I was soo worried!"

"You shouldn't have been." He said softly "I should have told you."

Lexi didn't say anything, Alex had already started loosening the ropes that bound Jake to the chair.

"What a touching reunion." A sickeningly sweet voice echoed through the abandoned room. Lexi got chills up her spine, the only person she was scared of was standing behind her. There was an unfamiliar object pressed to her back. It was a gun.


	6. Shot drop and roll

Alex immeadiately stiffened,

Alex immeadiately stiffened,

"Let her go D'Arc."

"Oh look who's trying to be the hero now!" D'Arc replied coldly "Lexi Storm… I expected better than this."

"So sorry im such a disappointment….. Uncle." Lexi's voice dripped with sarcasm and hatred, she remained steady but Alex could tell she was nervous.

"So you found out did you? Good for you."

" But why would you kill your own sister…my mom…." Lexi's voice trailed. She felt a certain coldness around her once again, pure evil. Lexi twirled with her necklace, Alex raised his eyebrows casually at her and Lexi pursed her lips. Jake was still struggling to get out of the rope that was keeping him from his freedom.

"Don't move!" D'Arc shrieked "Or I will shoot!" Jake stopped squirming immeadiately. "Im not done with you either." D'Arc hissed as he glared at Jake.

"Why did you?" Lexi persisted.

D'Arc suddenly became very still,

"Well since im going to kill you anyways might as well tell you." He took a deep breath in "Your mother was a top Scorpia agent like you." Lexi started clenching and unclenching her fists, even though she never really knew her parents it was weird that these words were coming out of his mouth. D'Arc seemed to look at her thoughtfully,

"You have her eyes…"

"Continue." Lexi said flatly. D'Arc nodded,

"Then one day she fell madly in love with Ash, who just happened to be working with M16."

Lexi glanced over at Alex to see how he was taking this, he stood firm and unmoved. D'Arc continued,

"The day she told me he asked her to marry him, Scorpia sent him off to track down Alex's parents and kill them." D'Arc stared off into space, "She never told anyone, but she was already 5 months pregnant with you… she was kept away in a secret hiding because spies weren't supposed to marry other spies." Lexi was now chewing on the inside of her cheek as she stared at D'Arc with a blank stare.

"It took Ash 2 months to look for Alex's parents… M16 had them hid well. Finally Ash tracked them down on a plane headed on a vacation." D'Arc said "After he took down their plane, Alex was still staying with Jack Starbright and was under 6 months old, this was around the time you were born Lexi. You were an early baby." Lexi swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat.

"Once I found out that she gave birth to you I was furious! Ash could tell I was up to something so he gave you to Yassen to keep safe." Lexi pursed her lips. "So I decided for the pride of my family to kill her." D'Arc's eyes got cold, colder then Lexi's eye's. "She died a painless death, poison." Lexi was so mad that she didn't even think of what she was about to do. She made one swift move and pulled out her gun from under her dress. D'Arc reacted by pointing the gun at Alex.

"And you didn't think I knew." D'Arc smirked. Lexi's eyes went wide, the first time she showed an emotion.

"Yassen killing your targets for you, him protecting you, and Alex -- ." He looked over at Alex and spat at his feet. Suddenly Jake jumped up and D'Arcs aim moved to Jake. He glared over at Lexi and held his gaze slowly he pulled the trigger. Lexi let out a screech as Jake slumped to the floor.

"Jake!!" Lexi ran over to him and held him in her arms. Blood was dripping down his side and rolled onto Lexi's gorgeous white dress, she didn't even care.

"Im sorry Lex.." He mumbled his faced traced with pain as he held his sides.

"Jake…." Lexi let a single tear roll down her face and it splashed onto Jakes face.

"This is what happens to traitors Lexi." D'Arc said flatly. Lexi jumped up and tossed her gun to Alex who skillfully caught it. D'Arc's gun pointed to him, he momentarily forgot about Lexi. "Opportune moment number one." Lexi thought she lashed out with a powerful back kick and hit the small of his back. He fell on his stomach hard, Lexi was going to axe kick his head but suddenly he turned over to his back and shot Lexi. Like a rock she dropped to the floor, then everything went black.

**(A/N Total Twilight moment coming up… im sorry couldn't resist ******** I don't own Twilight or Alex Rider.. Just Lexi and Jake.. for the record.)**

Lexi didn't know where she was, she wasn't even strong enough to open her eyes. There was a throbbing pain in her chest. Then it hit her like a train, she had been shot.. by her own blood related uncle. The pain was getting unbearable; she let out a soft gasp out of her thin lips. She could hear crying, she must have been dead.. but how could you still feel the pain once you were in heaven? And people don't cry in heaven.. do they? Lexi had a nasty thought.. What if she wasn't in heaven? The crying got a little louder,

"Please you must save her!" a voice begged, Lexi could hear the agony in the voice.

"I've done everything I can do.." A harsh voice said "Its all up to her now."

The soft voice let out a little whimper; Lexi suddenly felt warm hands enclose hers,

"Alex?" She whispered, the pain was unbearable

"Lex.. im here." The grip on her hand got tighter.

"Alex it hurts." A tear ran down her face

"I know Lex… hang on." A sweaty hand stroked her hair.

Her head was pounding, everything hurt she couldn't even move.

"I see a light." Lexi murmered

"Don't go near it!" Alex hollered.

"But my pain…it doesn't hurt when I go closer." Lexi whispered

"Move away from it!" Alex pleaded "I promise it wont hurt for much longer."

"Promise?" Lexi groaned

"Promise." He said soothingly. After that Lexi went into a deep sleep.

"Lexi?? Lexi wake up." A voice commanded. Her eyes fluttered open, there in front of her was surgeon.

"Your operation turned out to be a success!" He said "If you feel any pains come back immeadiately."

"Okay.." Lexi said weakly "Thanks." The surgeon left the room , Lexi cautiously looked around, this sure wasn't heaven. She was in a bland gray room on a bland gray bed, Lexi let out a deep sigh she still couldn't believe what happened. About her uncle.. Alex.. and Jake--. Lexi hopped out of bed, she had to find Jake. A muscular arm stopped her from running out of the room, it was Alex.

"You're awake." He smiled.

"Yah I am… where's Jake?" Lexi asked searching Alex's eyes for answers.

"He's okay Lex… the doctors here are amazing!" Alex led her back to her bland gray bed, "Doctors orders, you must stay in bed for another 24 hours." She sat in her bed and tilted her head,

"Where was I shot?"

Alex raised his eyebrows,

"You were out cold for 4 days and the first-"

"Second."

"Second thing you ask me is where you got shot." He ran his fingers through his hair "Wow Lex.. when Jake said you weren't like any other girls he was right!"

"Alex tell me!" Lexi laughed

"Well you were shot in the Thymus." He said matter factorly.

"Thymus?? Where the heck is it?"

"Its partially in the thorax, partly in the neck and it extends to—"

"English please!"

Alex rolled his eyes " It's the part in between your lungs."

"Have I lost it?"

"No.. the doctors were able to take the bullet out and sutured it back together…" Alex explained patiently "If _he_ shot anymore to the right or the left _he_ would have shot your lungs." Alex sat down in a gray bland chair,

"What happened to …. _Him_ anyway?" Lexi looked him directly in the eye. Alex squirmed a little,

"Ah-lex!" She said as she threw a pillow at him,

"Umm Lex?" He said cautiously

The smile slid off face, "Yah…"

"He died."

"Oh…"

"M16 came in shortly after you-- … yah and they kinda … umm.—"

"Shot him." She said flatly

"Yah.." Alex looked at his feet. "Im sorry."

"Don't be it wasn't your fault." She smiled softly, she got up and hugged him, his cologne smelt like Drakkar Noir. Lexi let out a deep sigh, Alex looked at her thoughtfully,

"There's someone I want you to meet." Alex motioned for someone to come in.

Lexi turned to see a rather old guy in none other than grey.. partieee! She hopped back onto her bed.

"Hello you must be Lexi Storm." The guy said blandly

"Yes I am." Lexi raised her eyebrow at Alex as the guy continued talking.

"I am Adam Blunt."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise.. The reason I came here was to ask you something…."

"What would that be?"

He momentary glanced at Alex,

"We want you to join M16."

Lexi swallowed,

"What about Jake--."

"He already works for us." Lexi let out a nervous giggle

"I knew that." After a few moments of silence Mr. Blunt looked at her,

"You don't have to make your decision now… And we also have to figure out where to put you.. I have some connections….." Lexi's looked like a deer in head lights. She was taught to grow up as harsh and hating, but surprisingly Yassen taught her to love. But getting compassion from strangers still was very new to her, usually someone sees her in the street and act like she's not there. This was the lifestyle she was accustomed to.

"Lexi?" Mr. Blunt pulled her out of her imagination.

"Yes?"

"So would you join us?"

"Umm.." She glanced over at Alex, "Well.. I have to see what its like first.."

"Yes yes indeed." And with that Mr. Blunt waved goodbye and left the room, Lexi waved as well. Once out of ear shot Lexi suddenly giggled hysterically. Alex looked at her quizzically,

"What?"

"Nothing.' Lexi smiled mischievously, obviously Alex didn't realize what she just did. When she waved she threw a tracking device on Mr. Blunts back, growing up with Scorpia you learn to trust no one. Suddenly warm hands covered her ice eyes,

"Guess who."

"Jake!!" She spun around and hugged him tight, then she looked him straight in his gorgeous green eyes, "So where were you shot?" Jake raised his eyebrow and looked over at Alex who was trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well I took a shot to the appendix." Jake explained.

"Oh… well mine was more life or death then yours!" Lexi paraded around the room "And then one time I woke up and Alex was crying—."

"You cried?" Jake smirked, Alex blushed furiously,

"You would have too!" He muttered Jake looked over at Lexi,

"I probably would have." He smiled "Lets get out of here."

Lexi raised her eyebrow,

"Wouldn't the doctor guy person… get mad if I walk since im supposed to be in bed for 24 hours?"

Jake seemed to think about this and he picked her up bridal style, Lexi giggled as they made there way to Alex's car.

"You changed your car?" Lexi asked

"Yah." Alex laughed "Smithers wanted me to have a new car so here it is."

"This is an Lotus Clark Type-25 Elise SC!!" Exclaimed Jake running his hand along the side of the car " Special Edition."

"Guys." She muttered as she climbed into the back seat, Alex and Jake in the front.

"Look up the stars are fading and I am still here waiting to see you again be with you my friends." Boys like Girls sang on the radio, Lexi looked out the window. Everything she knew was a lie, and now her life was going to be turned upside down… once again. She let out a deep sigh,

"You okay?" Alex said as he looked up to the rear view mirror

Lexi smiled weakly "Yah im fine."

Jake was silent, he knew Lexi to well she was defiantly lying, he was the only one that could see right through her. Finally they had made it to the M16 headquarters,

"Welcome." Mrs. Jones greeted them, Lexi noted that this person was addicted to mints.

"Hi" Lexi looked around, it seemed like a normal office then Mrs. Jones led them to an elevator. Even Alex raised his eyebrows,

"A new development.. top floor." Mrs. Jones informed them, Lexi coughed to hide her giggle, Alex shot her a please-don't-mess-this-up look. Lexi exaggerated a pout, as she whispered something to Jake, who smiled.

"Lexi?" Mrs. Jones crisp voice snapped Lexi out of her hysteria.

"Yes?" Lexi said straight faced

"I want to show you something." Lexi followed her, she let out a gasp. Mrs. Jones led them obstacle coarse.. and it looked like real life!

"Your first test starts in an hour.. we will test how well you do in a hostage situation." Mrs. Jones stuck another mint in her mouth, "See you then." With that she walked away, Alex glanced over at Lexi,

"You want to get something to eat?"

"Sure." Lexi smiled as she followed Alex back to the elevator

"What about me??" Jake exclaimed, Lexi glanced over at Alex who seemed slightly annoyed,

"Sure Jake come with us!" Lexi tousled her hair then looked right at Alex "The more the merrier." Her ice cold eyes danced with delight as they made there way to Alex's car, Lexi slipped in the front seat of his car.

"I was riding shot gun with my hair undone in the front seat of his car." Lexi sang. Alex laughed easily,

"Where we off to?"

"QUIZNO'S!!" Jake yelled.

"Quizno's it is."

Phew! Lalallal anyway thnx to AleksandryaGregonovitch for the car idea thnx :D and also Jusmine for the Twilight moment :D thnx guys!

I want 3 more reviews before I go on! Thnx

Xoxox,

dramafriendslife


	7. Run! Run from your life!

**2 weeks later**

There was a quiet knock at her door.

"Come in." She said, and there Alex strode in wearing a smile on his face. He looked around her room.

"It's messier than mine!" He exclaimed

Lexi stuck out her tongue

"I just moved in!" Alex went over to her vast closet,

"Are these all yours?" He said pointing to the array of clothing

Lexi shook her head,

"No they were here when I got here." Lexi shrugged "And they were all my size… So what's up?"

"Oh right." Alex smiled "Mr. Blunt wants to see you."

"Okay Lexi…. stage 8." Mr. Blunt announced "Ready?"

"Bring it on!" Lexi shouted. She was inside the hostage situation lab. Suddenly flames burst up all around her, flames started by gas. And to make it more interesting, Lexi was tied up in a chair, tight. Swiftly she wiggled her legs to get out of the ropes. Then she ran back into the wall to smash the chair a stray piece of wood entered her back. She grimaced, she had felt worse but this still hurt like heck. She was out, but she still had the rope around her hands to deal with. Quickly she lashed out a fierce side kick to the wooden door that snapped like it was made out of toothpicks. Lexi stiffened and listened closely to her surroundings. She could hear dogs barking, vicious pit bulls and Lexi wasn't even wearing protective gear. Thoughts ran around her mind, she had an idea, then Lexi let out a blasting whistle. The dogs immeadiately came to her, she had to time this perfectly.

"3,2,1" Lexi counted she turned the exact time the first dog jumped. The insane probably rabid dog bit the rope on the exact spot Lexi had been trying to catch on fire, with one hard pull the rope came off. Lexi looked the dog in the eye,

"Down boy." She said soothingly the pit bull sat down and looked at her expectantly "Come." She walked down the deserted hallways quietly, she stopped in her tracks. Lexi could hear some low voices with heavy footsteps coming her way. She guessed that the people coming her way were probably four times her weight judging by how the ground shook when there was a heavy footstep. Lexi had a choice, to either run in the other direction or to fight. She smirked, Lexi Storm always loved a good fight, she stood perfectly still. Lexi had a choice, to either run in the other direction or to fight. She smirked, Lexi Storm always loved a good fight, she stood perfectly still till the strangers came. She was right, they were fat. Lexi gave them a cool glare,

"What took you so long?" She asked. Lexi looked at the dogs,

"Sic 'em."

Before the dog's bit the person, Lexi had already knocked them out with a well aimed spin kick followed by a crescent kick. Once they hit the floor, which shook again, she made her way over to the doors but a muscular arm blocked her, Lexi smiled softly. It was Alex Rider,

"This wasn't part of the training was it?" Lexi laughed as she took a fighting position.

"Nah… I just felt like fighting you." Alex said as he also took kicking stance.

"I'll go easy on you... cause you're a boy." Lexi winked as she went for the first punch which Alex blocked and tried to counter. Lexi swept kicked him but Alex jumped back up to his feet and tried a 360 round house kick. Lexi caught his foot,

"Is that the best you got?" Lexi twisted his foot till he aimed a back kick to her stomach. Alex felt like he had just kicked steel, Lexi giggled at the look on his face.

"Times up!" Mr. Blunt called through the speakers "Good work Lexi.. .personal best."

"Thanks!" Lexi smiled as she wiped the sweat off her forehead "But next time could you give me enough time to totally own Alex?" She giggled as Alex chased her up the stairs and into the observatory room. Lexi crashed on a couch and ripped open her Gatorade,

"Amazing work Lexi," Mr. Blunt raised his eyebrow

"Thanks." Lexi replied "I should probably go find Jake." With that she left the room without a sound, Alex got up to follow her.

"Alex ." Mr. Blunt said "Can I show you something"

"Yah sure."

Mr. Blunt led him over to the monitor that was surveying the enclosed hostage simulation.

"Watch this." Mr. Blunt fast forwarded it to the part where Lexi was standing still, listening. "Its like she knew that we had the dogs and the sumos."

Alex scrutinized the screen, Lexi stood tall and very still then she continued.

"Its rather fascinating actually." Mr. Blunt said "I'll have a word with Mrs. Jones, please excuse me." And off he went, but Alex still watched the monitor carefully, it was impossible, could Lexi--.

"Hey!" Lexi playfully punched his shoulder "Watcha looking at?"

"Your simulation." He said "Where's Jake?"

"Cafeteria." Lexi rolled her eyes

"Allonz!" Alex smiled as he walked down the hall to the cafeteria.

"I'll meet you there." Lexi stated, Alex shrugged

"Sure see ya."

"Bye." Once Alex was out of sight Lexi pulled on her necklace and turned the middle stone to put it on tracker mode. She didn't trust Alan Blunt, she didn't trust him if her life depended on it. It was an intuition, she just didn't trust him. Lexi was sure he found out about her little secret, her special gift as Yassen had called it was supposed to remain a secret. Yassen told her specifically to not to tell anyone, because they might take advantaged of her gift. She turned right and the beeping got louder on her necklace. Lexi could hear there voices now.

"But its impossible!" A deep voice muttered, Lexi figured that it was Mr. Blunt

"No it is possible!" Hissed a voice then there was silence, Lexi knew it was Mrs. Jones popping yet another mint in her mouth. "_He_ probably taught her how to use it to!"

"Then that would make her an extra ordinary spy!" Mr. Blunt exclaimed

"Yah.." Mrs. Jones seemed to think about it. "How is she holding up?"

"…………. Well we set up some bugs in her room." Mr. Blunt mumbled, Lexi pushed her tongue to the top of her mouth, the only place she hadn't checked for a bug was her room. She should have known, Scorpia rule number 1 trust no one live longer.

"And between the time of 1 am to 2 am she was sleep talking."

"And??" Mrs. Jones said

"She was talking about killing Alex." All the blood ran from Lexi's face, she didn't want to kill Alex still did she?

She leaned closer to try to hear what Mr. Blunt was whispering

"—wipe her memory." Mr. Blunt said. Now Lexi was running when she turned the corner and ran into Alex.

"I am soo sorry Alex." She said as she ran out of the building.

"Lexi?!" He ran after her but it was impossible because she just jacked his car. Jake suddenly came by his side. He just stood there in awe,

"She totally jacked your car!" Jake exclaimed

Alex gave him a withering look, as he went around grabbing his bike. He almost lost her once and it was not going to happen again.

XOX

Lexi drove Alex's car to his house and left a note on the dashboard of the sleek car, it read:

Dear Alex,

Please don't try to find me… I need time to think and I'll be back when im ready to face the music again… Don't worry about me, Jake knows where I am.

Love,

Lexi Storm

From there she ran north until her legs gave out and her lungs felt like bursting. Lexi lowered her head and coughed out some blood. She found herself at a quaint park, Stanly Park, and sat herself down on the swings and started swinging. Now her thoughts had finally caught up with her. Did she really want to _still_ kill Alex? Why would she though? The higher and higher she got the more the questions pounded her head. She wanted to run but where could she go now? If she went back to Scorpia they would kill her in a heart beat! Lexi shouldn't be out here alone, Mr. Blunt had warned her that people may still try to kill her, but why should she believe him? This was the same guy who wanted to wipe her memory in the first place. And she needed to keep those memories close to her heart, her memory's of her friends at Scorpia, her past and most importantly memory's of Yassen. She quickly stopped swinging, Yassen… the one who trained her in the way of Scorpia, was he truly her friend? She immeadiately shook her head as if the thought would go flying out. Of course Yassen was her friend, he was the one who killed her targets for her so she wouldn't have to do it herself… that counted for something right? He was the one who taught her to use her special gift.

"Calm yourself." His voice echoed in her mind. "Relax."

She sat very still and exhaled, feeling nothing.

"Focus on one person in your mind." He had said to her "Now think of there voice."

Her mind flashed to Alex, a worried look plastered on his face and him yelling Lexi.

"Lexi!! Lexi!" Alex yelled, Lexi imagined him coming closer to the park she had to leave. Lexi abruptly got up and started running again, pointless yah but it was the only way for Lexi to stay sane.

(APV)

"LEXI!!" Alex yelled, he was coming up to a park "LEXI!" Alex read the sign Stanly Park, he sighed as he fell to the grass. He had been following her for over an 2 hours now, but he wouldn't give up. No way was he letting Lexi Storm run out of his life, he needed to hold on to her. His mind flashed to a venerable Lexi, all alone and cold sitting on the streets absolutely miserable. The thought reenergized his muscles, his brain and not to mention his heart. He was absolutely determined to find her, even if it killed him. Alex looked at the still moving swing, someone had been here. An eerie feeling came over him, he was 100 percent sure that the person who was here before was none other then Lexi Storm. He swore under his breath and scolded himself for not coming fast enough. He mounted his bike and followed his gut instinct to direct him. He was going to find her and that was a promise.


	8. Under the stars everything becomes clear

Alex was sitting in his room depressed. He had been looking for her for the two week that she had been missing almost 24/7 and now he was exhausted. Alex even skipped a couple days of school to look for her, its not like he was in line to win the perfect attendance award. He looked everywhere he could think of, but she was never there. Alex even tried to threaten Jake who would not give out one clue about her whereabouts.

"She'll come back when she's ready." He would mutter every time Alex asked about her.

"She's done this before?" Alex questioned.

"Yah….. after she found out Yassen was killed." Jake said in a soft tone. "She was such a mess when she left… ." He looked up to the cloud filled sky.

"Did she tell you where she went?"

Jake shook his head

"How long was it?" Alex raised his eyebrow

"Around… 2 months? Give or take like a week or so." He said plainly

"And no one found her?" Alex said in disbelief

"Well no one really looked." Jake said sheepishly looking at the ground

"She was Scorpia's top agent and no one looked for her." Alex wasn't buying it.

"Seriously man!" Jake exclaimed reading Alex's face "No one looked for her, I even asked D'Arc if I could go on my own but he was all like Jake she's probably dead and there's no use in looking for her now." He looked out the window, "But I knew she wasn't dead, you know? I just had this feeling."

Alex fell back onto his bed, he couldn't get her out of his mind. No matter how hard he tried he just couldn't. He was 100 percent sure that she wasn't dead…. Unless Scorpia got to her already. But he knew that Lexi wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Where else could she be!" He muttered angrily to himself hitting his pillow. Slowly a small note fell out of the pillow case and drifted to the floor. He stared at it, not moving or breathing for a long time. What if it was from her? He shook his head violently; he didn't want to get his hopes up just for them to be crushed. But who else would place a note there? Grudgingly he reached down for the note; he felt his breath get caught in his throat, it was from her.

Alex,

Heard you were looking for me… well don't

Lexi

She obviously had talked to Jake. Who else would have told her he was looking for her? Unless she saw him…. Looking for her he let out a sigh, it was a possibility, Lexi could move anywhere and not be seen or heard. Alex picked up his guitar and started strumming.

xOx

Lexi was just aimlessly walking around, with no sense of direction what so ever. She didn't know where to go. But one thing was sure, she couldn't go back to M16… could she? Besides the fact that they wanted to wipe her memory, she really did owe Alex. She saw him biking around like a maniac hollering her name. She led out a little giggle, Lexi was touched. Then reality caught up with her, her shoulders sagged, he was really worried about her ………….probably the only person in the whole world who was actually wondering at this very moment where she was. Lexi sighed; she knew what she had to do. She wandered back over to his house. As she got closer she heard some music and closed her eyes. Lexi personally loved the sound of the guitar, so soft and mellow. It reminded her of Yassen; he used to play the guitar a lot.

"Sometimes love feels like pain and sometimes I wonder if its all the same sometimes light feels just like rain cause you never know when its gonna fall down on you." A voice in the distance sang clearly. It was none other than Alex's voice

"I wish you well I wish you well on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well wish I could help but I can't help you find yourself." His voice was like silk, smooth and soft, Lexi made her way over to his house. She pulled out her hook shot and sat comfortably on his roof listening to his voice.

XoX

"I wish you well I wish you well on this trip to find yourself, I wish you well wish I could help but I cant help you find yourself….. find yourself I cant help you find yourself." Alex sang. Slowly he stopped, Lexi was his inspiration for the song…. And now she was gone. He looked out the window, it finally started to rain. The fat droplets graced his window, he smiled a sad smile. Alex opened the window and took a deep breath in, he liked the smell of rain, the scent was fresh. He froze, he smelt something else too. The fragrance drifted to his nose, she was here. Quietly he whipped on his sweater and ran outside. He silently searched around the house, he was sure that she was here, he could smell her orchid perfume. One small noise and she would be gone…. Alex couldn't let it happen again. Her scent was getting stronger in the front of the house, but Alex had already gone around there twice. He looked up, and there she was sitting on his roof. Alex maneuvered his way onto the roof. There she was sitting in front of him, he fought the sudden urge to wrap his arms around her and never let go.

"Hey." He greeted softly as he sat down beside her, half of him was expecting her to take off running the other half was waiting for her to burst out crying. It didn't happen, instead Lexi half smiled and continued to watch the rain fall. Alex let out a relived sigh, she was finally back, he studied her carefully. She didn't look traumatized or even hurt, but her eyes told a whole different story. Unexpectedly she rested her head on his broad shoulders,

"Why does life have to be so—." She mumbled

"Messed up?" He offered, planting his shaking hands behind him to give him support.

"Yah…. So messed up." Lexi's gaze was held in front of her, she started to shiver. With one swift move, Alex took off his sweater and draped it around her.

"Would you like something to eat?" He asked softly , Lexi nodded mutely. He carefully led her back to the ground and inside his house.

"Hello." Jack exclaimed "You must be Lexi."

Lexi looked quizzically over to Alex who shrugged. "Yes… yes I am… And you are Ms. Starbright?"

"Indeed." She smiled warmly "Let me fix you a bowl of soup."

Lexi returned the warm smile "Thanks."

"While you wait you can head on upstairs and take a quick shower." Jack said, Lexi nodded as she went upstairs.

"So she's really something isn't she?" Jack smiled knowingly

Alex raised his eyebrow "How did you know it was her? I haven't even told you anything about her."

"First of all this is the first time in three weeks you have smiled, second your face was literally glowing and… "She smirked "I know you all to well." Alex rolled his eyes,

"So how is it going with Sabina?" Jack asked innocently

"Oh you know… the usual." Alex said with a blank face, going up the stairs

"So you don't mind that I invited her for dinner, do you?" Jack asked

Alex stopped dead in his tracks,

"When did you plan this?" Alex said calmly

"When she called for the billionth time asking where you were." Jack winked "She says that she is bringing a friend along with her."

"Did she say who?"

"Yah… some Ryan guy." Jack turned back to the dishes she was washing. Alex felt a surge of anger, his mind did a flash back to when he was on the plane with Lexi.

She had written to warn him that this Ryan guy thought Sabina was cute and wanted to know if she was available. Alex shrugged as if the thought would fall off, well since he had Lexi on his side things would be even. He smirked to himself, it was going to be one heck of an evening.

"What's up?" A voice interrupted his thoughts; he turned and smiled a genuine smile.

"Not much." Alex walked over to her "Jack seemed to invite some dinner guests."

Lexi let out a little groan "Lemme guess… Sabina." Alex noticed that when Lexi said Sabina her fists clenched slightly.

"Yah… and Ryan."

"Ryan?!" Lexi echoed

"Yah is that a problem?"

"No… not at all." Lexi squirmed a little "Is it a problem for you?"

"No why?"

"Cause you could get jealous with the attention he would be giving." Lexi stretched her arm

"Attention to Sabina?" Alex said in a forced bored tone, he knew exactly what she meant.

Lexi seemed to think about this, "Sure will go with that." Then with a smile she ran down the stairs and helped Jack prepare dinner.

((ding dong))

Alex looked up at the door like it was some 3 headed person going to eat him. Jack's voice interrupted his imagination,

"Are you going to get that?" She asked

"Yah… sure." He side glanced at Lexi who looked slightly nervous. It was like he was in slow motion as he got up to get the door. He could just imagine the door knob turning by itself. Alex gripped the door knob and turned it open.

"Hello." He greeted politely

"Hey what's up!" exclaimed Ryan entering the house, Sabina nodded at Alex and followed Ryan inside. Suddenly Ryan stopped which made a tail gating Sabina to crash into him.

"Lexi?? Lexi Smith?!" He exclaimed in total disbelief.

"Hey." Lexi replied with a forced smile, immeadiately Ryan wrapped his arms around her, Alex rolled his eyes

"Here we go" Alex thought, he looked over at Sabina, he could have sworn she was thinking the same thing.

"How are you feeling?" Ryan asked his voice dripping with excess concern

"Hmm?" Lexi raised her eyebrow and casually glanced at Alex who motioned coughing.

"Yah you said you were sick."

Lexi giggled nervously "Yah.. I was sick for a long time…. Im feeling much better now."

Ryan smiled "Good."

"So why is she here?" Sabina hissed at Alex once Ryan and Lexi where out of hearing range.

"Oh I invited her." Alex replied coolly

Before Sabina could say another word dinner was ready. Alex looked at the table, it was set up with a lace table cloth, completed with Jack's best china plates and name tags on the plates. Alex looked at Lexi accusingly, her eyes danced with mischievousness.

"Looks like we are sitting by each other." Sabina said flatly

Alex looked down at the plates, sure enough his name and Sabina's name were side by side.

"Why don't we switch places." Sabina asked

Alex looked at the tag across from him, it was Ryan's.

"No we should keep the seating arrangements." Lexi said firmly. Alex looked at her for an explanation, Lexi shrugged as Ryan pulled out her chair for her.

"Well you kids have fun!" Jack exclaimed

"You're leaving?!" Alex said his eye's popping out of his skull. Jack nodded,

"I'll just be at the neighbors." She moved closer to Alex and whispered "Be nice." With that she walked into the pitch black night. Alex turned to his guests; he looked at Lexi who still had that twinkle of mischievousness in her eyes. She planned something; he could tell it was so obvious. He studied the table carefully, he didn't see anything wrong at first glance, he frowned slightly. Alex wanted to know what Lexi planned before anyone else. He sat down, suddenly his fork fell to the ground and he went to go pick it up. While he was looking for it there was a soft tap on his arm, he turned to see Lexi waving a small remote in his face. He smiled to himself, it was a popper. A popper is a miniscule device that when placed on and object, it could make it jump. Suddenly Alex had a brain blast, he sat back down in his chair and smirked at Lexi. She just shrugged as she went back to talking to Ryan, who seemed over interested. Alex silently watched Ryan, his gaze kept falling back down to Lexi's lips. Obviously Lexi noticed this too, she turned and began to eat her soup. Sabina mimicked her, Alex had to turn away from the table to hide his smile. He knew that this was an opportune moment for Lexi… he waited. Out of no where, Sabina's spoon flew at Lexi who skillfully dodged it. Ryan was furious,

"What the heck was that for?"

Sabina looked shocked

"I have no clue at all!"

Ryan rolled his eyes "Yah sure." He put his arm protectively around Lexi. After a moment of awkward silence, Sabina leaned close to her bowl and took a spoonful, suddenly the bowl spilled all over her new, Alex could tell it was new because the price tag was still dangling on it, sun dress. Ryan didn't bother concealing his laughter like Lexi and Alex. His laugh was loud and obnoxious it made Lexi smile. She glared at Sabina with pure hate, the iciness from Lexi's eyes must have been so much for Sabina.

"Ryan I want to go home!" She blubbered

Ryan smirked "Like im taking you."

"But you have to!' Sabina whined "You're the one who drove me here!"

After a while Ryan sighed "I suppose." They all got up and walked over to the door.

"Thanks for the dinner Alex." Sabina said miserably

"Yah it was fun." Ryan winked; he turned to Sabina "Your sitting at the back." She nodded trying to piece together her dignity, as they were walking down the driveway Ryan turned.

"I forgot something." He walked over to Lexi looked deep into her ice blue eyes; he seemed to be thinking about something. Alex coughed; Ryan looked up as if he forgot Alex was there. Momentarily Ryan's lips brushed against Lexi's lips, he smiled a toothy smile,

"See ya later."

"Yah bye." Lexi waved. And then they were gone, Lexi went over to the table and started clearing it. First she took out all the poppers, there were 10 on Sabina's side alone. After finishing up Alex went up to Lexi,

"Can I ask you something?"

"Depends on what it is." Lexi smiled

"Why did you run?" He said plainly

"Hello is anyone home??" Jack called

"Yah were here!" Alex said keeping his eyes on Lexi.

Lexi moved closer to him "Can we talk in private?"

Alex nodded "Jack were going out for a walk."

Jack entered the room smiling "Have fun!"

Alex pulled on his jacket and tossed one of his sweaters to Lexi. Quickly they headed out the door. They made there way over to the park near Alex's house and sat on the mat he brought with him..

Lexi let out a deep sigh,

"You really want to know?"

"Yah… I really do." He replied softly

Lexi took a deep breath in

"TheM16peoplewanttowipemymemorycausethereafraidthatimaykillyoucausethey--." Alex gently covered her mouth

"English please." He said

"M16 wants to wipe my memory because they are afraid I may kill you." Lexi looked down at her shoes.

"And why is that?" Alex said unfazed

"Because they have no clue what the word privacy means!"

Alex smirked " I know what you mean."

"They bugged my room…. And they heard me sleep talking about wanting to kill you."

Alex looked up at the starlit sky

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you want to kill me." He said plainly his gaze was still held at the stars.

"Of course not!" She exclaimed looking at Alex with pain written all over her face. Lexi ran her fingers through her jet black hair. "I mean I wanted to _before_ because of all the Scorpia crap…. But now I don't want to."

Alex looked her in the eyes "That's not the only reason you ran.''

"No." Lexi laid back her arm behind her head.. "I was afraid that if they wiped my memory I would never know--."

"Love." Alex finished "The kind of love you got from Yassen."

Lexi nodded mutely as tears started filling her eyes. The sat in silence for a long time, the only sound that rang across the playground was Lexi's swing swinging back and forth.

"Can you keep a secret?" Lexi suddenly asked

"Sure." Alex replied

"Well you know back in the hostage simulation thing…. When I stood very still?" Alex had a flash back of that day,

"Yah. I remember."

"Well I haven't told anyone about this but….." Lexi stopped swinging to look him in the eyes "I have a special gift."

"And it is abnormal hearing." He said lying down beside her

Lexi nodded, of course Alex was the only who could figure it out.

"I have almost perfected the technique." Lexi said slowly "Now I can see a bit into the future."

"Cool." Alex replied.

"Yah." Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, "Your not mad?"

"Why would I be?"

Lexi looked up at the stars, she remained silent. Alex watched her in silence, he moved a bit closer to her,

"You think im mad cause you ran away…"

"Yah." Lexi said.

"Well im not." Alex said softly "Jake explained that you do this often."

Lexi nodded,

"Okay now that we figured that out--."

"We just have to figure out what M16 going to do." Alex finished

Lexi smiled "Yah… you really have to stop finishing my sentences." She playfully punched him.

"But its so fun!" He stuck out his tongue at her. Lexi looked up at the stars,

"Make a wish." She whispered to him as she pointed to a shooting star. Alex held his breath and wished. He looked over at Lexi, she was still sitting watching the stars.

"We should probably go back… Jack is probably looking for us." He said

Lexi got up slowly she winced with pain, Alex looked over at her concerned.

"What's up?" He asked

She looked up at him sheepishly,

"Promise you wont freak?"

"Can't promise anything." Alex smiled as he steadied her.

"Well when I was on my…. Run… yah well… never mind."

Alex took her hand and turned her toward him.

"Tell me."

"Kay… you can't laugh… promise?"

"Sure." Alex crossed his fingers behind his back.

Lexi let out a giggle "Kay.. Well I was running hard and…. You promised you wouldn't laugh."

"I know TELL ME!"

"Itrippedoversomeonescat." Lexi muttered

"You tripped over a cat." Alex smirked hiding his smile with his hand. Lexi shoved him,

"You promised!" Lexi giggled in spite of herself. He started running ahead of her, she tried to catch up but with a maybe-sprained ankle its not that easy. Alex who suddenly just remembered this piece of information turned around and smiled. Slowly he walked over to her and picked her up.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" Lexi protested fighting back the giggles.

"Never." Alex laughed. As they entered his house with Lexi still in his arms, they noticed Jack standing there staring at the phone,

"What's wrong?" Lexi asked

"M16 called." Jack said barely audible "They want Lexi."


	9. Freezing in Alaska

Alex leaned back in the chair, 24 hours ago they had met with Mr

Alex leaned back in the chair; 24 hours ago they had met with Mr. Blunt. And now they were on their way to Alaska posing as foreign exchange students all because of Lexi.

_Flashback _

"_How am I supposed to trust you with Alex?" Mr. Blunt raised his eyebrow_

"_Well I do spend 24/7 with him and look" Lexi gasped "He is not dead!" _

"_So what is your proposition then?" Mr. Blunt asked_

"_Put me on a mission with him and I will not harm a hair on your precious Alex." Lexi smirked._

"_Is that a threat?!" _

"_Depends how you look at it." Lexi shrugged "Do we have a deal?"_

"_Fine." Mr. Blunt finally said "But I will have eyes everywhere, one wrong move and you will be killed Miss. Storm."_

"_Sure." Lexi said getting up "Ciao."_

_End of Flashback_

"Lex.." Alex whispered to the sleeping girl "We are here now." Lexi let out a little groan and stretched. She murmered something under her breath,

"Still grumpy are we?" Alex teased, she playfully punched him.

"Just tired." She yawned as they exited the plane.

"So what kind of car are we looking for?" She asked as they waited outside, "And why does it have to be so freakin cold?!" She pulled jacket zipper to her chin

"Lex we are in Alaska, and we don't have our own car… remember? The whole student exchange thing?"

"Riigghht." Lexi shivered "Why couldn't we get a mission somewhere warm?"

"Cause that's how much Mr. Blunt loves us." Alex murmered "Lets recap."

"Kay…. So my name is Kelsey Storm, I live in London, I have 3 brothers and I live with my mom and stepdad." Lexi recited "Did I miss anything?"

"What school did you go to??" Alex asked

"Wow the cold is affecting my brain." Lexi grumbled "I go to Alpha Academy and I am in 9th grade."

"Good."

"Now you." Lexi's teeth chattered

"Okay im Alex Andrews im in 9th grade at Porter Academy , I have no siblings and I live with both of my parents." A luxury bus stopped in front of them, the driver stepped out,

"Are you kids part of the exchange?" the obese driver asked.

"Yes we are." Lexi smiled

"Hop in." the driver said "You are the first of 10 students so it may take a while."

"Thank you." Alex nodded. Mr. Blunt had sent them here because some of the students go missing. And if they do come back their memory seemed to be wiped. Lexi zipped off her puffy jacket and slipped into a chair across the isle from Alex. About half an hour later a few students boarded the bus, one of them sat down by Lexi.

"Bonjour!" The girl exclaimed in a slight French accent "Parler vous francis?"

"Oui." Lexi smiled, she was fluent in 5 languages.

"My name's Annaliese." She gushed, flipping her moon light blond hair.

"Kelsey." Lexi said (**A/N sorry if it gets confuzling) **"So where are you from?"

"Canada." Annaliese laughed "And we do not live in igloo's."

"I didn't think so." Lexi giggled. Some more kids boarded the bus, they were still waiting for 2 more kids.

"Who's eye's are bluer?" Annaliese asked fishing out her mirror from her carry on bag.

"I'm not sure." Lexi mumbled as she studied the reflection, someone at the back of the bus looked very familiar to her. The girl pulled her hood forward to cover her eyes, definitely suspicious.

Lexi twirled a piece of hair nervously, Alex looked over he raised his eyebrows. Lexi discreetly shook her head, then she turned back to Annaliese who was still gazing in the mirror.

"All right everyone." The driver announced "We are going to the school!"

"Finally." Alex mumbled only audible to Lexi. She half smiled but her mind was still on that girl. For the rest of the hour drive Lexi nodded a couple times at what Annaliese was saying, she racked her mind for the answer. This girl was so familiar to Lexi, her eyes… she just remembered seeing them somewhere. Annaliese's high pitched voice broke her concentration,

"We are here!!" She shook Lexi's shoulders with excitement. They had arrived at the prestigious private school. Annaliese handed her a white wool knit beret,

"Here's to our friendship!" She smiled

"Thanks." Lexi beamed as she put it on, her jet black partnered nicely with it. They walked down the bus and into the main hallway where they had met Head master Charles.

"Good morning students." He greeted "Welcome to Parker Academy." After he droned on and on about how lucky the students were to be here, how expensive it is, the rules and regulations of the school and all that fun stuff. Lexi zoned out still trying to figure out who that girl was, casually she glanced over in her direction. The girl stared right back at her, with her jacket zipped up to her mouth and her hood covering her forehead. Suddenly Annaliese shook her,

"Kelsey! Earth to Kelsey come in Kelsey!"

"Yah?"

"Didn't you hear him?"

"Hear who?"

"Head Master Charles!! He said we can pick our own room mates!!" Annaliese exclaimed

"Cool!" Lexi tried to be as excited as her but it was impossible "Do you want to be roommates?"

"Of course silly!!" Annaliese was now jumping up and down, Lexi glanced over at Alex who seemed to also find a roommate.

"Once you have your roommates come pick a room number and get settled." Head Master Charles said "Girls you are on the west wing, boys you are on the east wing." Annaliese grabbed Lexi's hand and ran over to Head Master Charles who gave her 2 room key's. One they were outside room number 21 Annaliese let go of Lexi's hand and fumbled with the lock.

"Im to excited to open this." She smiled as she stepped back "Can you try?"

"Sure." Lexi swiftly opened the door, her mouth dropped. There room was beautiful, dark wash wood covering the floor, stylish furniture, and it even had an upstairs .

"You want to go choose beds don't you?" Lexi teased, Annaliese nodded as they ran up the marble stairs together. Lexi took the one on the right while Annaliese took the one on the left. Both were posture predict beds with a view of the mountains. Their window was huge, you could see everything from the chalet to the first sky lift.

"I can't believe this room is just for 2 people!" Annaliese said unpacking her stuff into the oak cabinets.

"I know!" Lexi agreed, she thought she heard heavy footsteps so she instantly focused her mind on Head Master's Charles voice.

"You will love it here Courtney!" He was saying "These girls are so nice."

Lexi had a sinking feeling as the footsteps came closer and closer, then there was a knock at the door.

"Wonder who that could be." Annaliese said as she finished unpacking.

"I'll get it." Lexi announced as she ran down the stairs, she opened the door.

"Hello Kelsey." Head Master Charles smiled a toothy smile.

"Hi." Lexi said pleasantly "What's up?"

"Well I was hoping that you would be able to have another friend in your room."

"Friend?" Lexi said confused

"Yes, Courtney says she knows you from somewhere." Head Master Charles said waving in a brunette around her age. Of course it just had to be the girl that was on the bus, but now her hood was down and she actually looked rather nice, but Lexi could see right through her.

"Oh hi!" Lexi fake smiled

"Hey." Courtney said looking down, playing with her ponytail.

"Well I'll let you two catch up." Head Master Charles turned to leave, "Oh I almost forgot, in about 30 minutes a party will be held in the chalet. It's a welcoming party so dress casual." With that he left. Lexi looked at Courtney studying her every move she was doing the same,

"Hello!" Annaliese chirped "You must be our new room mate!" Courtney turned, and in that split second Lexi knew who she was. She spotted the small scorpion tattoo on her neck, one millimeter below the hair line. Only Scorpia did this and only Scorpia knew about this. Instinctively she touched her tattoo as well, this was going to be one interesting mission.

"So don't let anyone scare you, You know that I'll protect you Always, all through the thick and thin, Until the end You better watch it You know you don't cross it because  
I'm always here for you, And I'll be here for you." Lexi's phone rang, it was Alex. "I know, I know, I know, i know how it feels believe me I've been there and I know, I know, I know, i know what it feels like tell me Kelsey."

"Omigod!" Annaliese squealed "I love Metro Station!"

"Me too!" Courtney said as well. Lexi smiled,

"Anna why don't you show Courtney around?"

"Sure!" Annaliese grabbed Courtney's hand. Lexi let out a deep sigh and answered the phone,

'Alex we have a problem."

"What is it?" He asked alert, she could imagine him standing up pacing.

"There's someone from my _past_ rooming in with me."

"Serious?!"

"Yah dead serious."

She could hear Alex mumble something under his breath,

"I'll see you at the party then." He finally said

"Kay bye."

"Bye."

Lexi flopped down on the couch,

"Anna!" she called "We should get ready for the party."

"Yeah!" Annaliese hollered from the room "Should I wear a dress?"

Lexi rolled her eyes as she made her way up the stairs and into the bedroom,

"Whoa!" Lexi exclaimed, clothes were thrown in every direction possible.

"Umm Anna? The party starts in like 10 minutes." Lexi walked over to her cabinet and picked out dark wash skinnies, paired with a black lace top and on top of that a white long sleeve V-neck sweater. She walked over to her shoes and grabbed out a pair of furry brown boots.

"See?" Lexi smiled "That didn't take to long."

"Easy for you to say." Murmered Annaliese grabbing a teal party dress.

"Well im done." Courtney said stepping out of the washroom wearing a hot pink skinnies she paired that outfit with a lime green top and finally bright yellow high tops..

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Annaliese asked finally choosing a boat neck shirt with jeans.

"Nope, it is going to be inside." Courtney was ready at the door.

"Okay let's go then!" Lexi said eyeing Courtney, if that was her real name. One bad move and her cover could be blown wide open… but it was vice versa. She could easily blow her cover…if she knew who she was. She decided to call Jake once she got back, he may know. Slowly they walked down the hallway, Annaliese holding most of the conversation together while Courtney and Lexi uneasily glanced at each other.

"Truce?" Lexi mouthed, Courtney nodded

"Just for tonight." She mouthed back glaring.

"We are here!!" Annaliese exclaimed opening the door slowly, coincidently as Lexi entered the room the song "Dangerous" started to play. She glanced around the room for Alex,

"Are you new here?" A voice asked, Lexi rolled her eyes then turned.

"Yah… I am." Lexi smiled. The voice belonged to a guy probably a year older then herself, his grey eyes (**A/N told you it was my obsession ;) ) **seemed to examine her from under his floppy dark brown locks. She tugged at the tips of her hair,

"Do something!" She yelled at herself, an arm came around her shoulder,

"Hey Kelsey!" Alex exclaimed

"You know Kelsey??" Annaliese asked looking star struck at Alex "She's my room mate!"

"Yah.." Lexi nodded "Alex, Annaliese, Annaliese Alex."

"Nice to meet you." He said politely as he pulled Lexi away from the circle.

"You too." Annaliese flipped her hair.

As soon as they were out of ear shot Alex turned Lexi to face him,

"So who is the girl?"

"I honestly have no clue." Lexi bit her lip "But I have a feeling Jake might know." She looked at Alex's watch, "He's probably sleeping now though."

Lexi looked over at the circle they had left,

"Who's the guy?" She asked casually

"Cade Clark he is my room mate."

"Clark…. Why does that sound so familiar?" Lexi thought out loud.


End file.
